User blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal - Eyes of the Depths
|alttype = |date = Why do you ask me? |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 415 (+ 87) |mana = 201 (+ 41) |damage= 54 (+ 3) |range = 150 |armor = 13.7 (+ 3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.660 (+ 3.9%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+ 1) |manaregen = 6.5 (+ 0.75) |speed = 340 }} Feeghal, Eyes of the Depths is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities ) he gets movement speed bonus every time damage is applied }} Feeghal bites targeted enemy unit dealing damage to it and healing Feeghal. Damage is based on target's missing health and heal is based on Feeghal's missing health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 300 }} Feeghal strikes selected enemy target which deals damage to target and roots it for 1 second (Root's duration extends by 0/0.005/0.01/0.015/0.02 seconds for every 1% of target's current health) |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 350 }} Feeghal grows Obsidian spikes on his claws which gives him additional damage dependent on target's missing health dealt on basic attacks |description2 = Feeghal fires his spikes at targeted enemy unit dealing damage based on target's missing health. When abillity is on cooldown, passive effect is disabled |leveling= % missing health)}} |cooldown= 15 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 700 }} Feeghal drags targeted enemy towards himself for a maximum of 700 units or minimum of 150 units if target reached Feeghal's attack range. When target is being dragged Feeghal cannot use abillities but can attack and move. Target recovers control after a duration or until it will reach Feeghal's maximum attack range. Also, target has reduced armor but Feeghal and target have reduced movement speed |leveling= seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 900 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Nobody knows the exact date of Feeghal's origin, all what people know about him is that his quest is to kill every existing species in the Valoran, starting from waters. Time was going on and Feeghal continued on hunting for blood of soon defunct creatures. Nobody could stop him, because nobody wanted to do so. Feeghal's powers allows him to enter prey's mind into "Labirynth", that's how Feeghal calls his mind. No one survived Feeghal's attack, so none of living creatures know what's inside the Labirynth. One day Feeghal decided to catch entire species at once, he stalked them for years, he discovered who is the strongest who is the most important target, and who is the weakest. Feeghal decided to do everything like before, drag prey to his lair, and devour it in there. The hardest was devouring, because booty woke up too quickly, because of it Feeghal was wounded, for the first time in his entire life. He managed to kill all of them... all of them who was there, but there's still someone waiting... to discover the Labirynth Quotes ;Upon Selection *"Once you open the Labirynth, there's no way out" ;Attacking *"The feast is on" *"Nothing can save them" *"Break the border, discover the truth" *"Their Mind is just an empty room" *"Look into my eyes" *"Go with the tide" *"Close your mind, open your eyes" *"Truth lies where nobody can find it" *"Everything will die, by my hand" *"The Harvest comes" ;Movement *"You will not be missed" *"You're not my Friend" *"Madness is the only guide in this world" *"Darkness comes..." *"Their sanity i'll shatter" *"Their dreams of conquest I'll destroy" *"The blood sun rises" *"The abyss calls" ;Joke *"What is the Labirynth? Maybe you'll ask Jan Egeland" *"What is the Labirynth? It's more like Stonehenge" *"What is the Labirynth? Now let me ask you a question, what does the fox say?" ;Taunt *"My mind is a Labirynth, you'll never escape from" *"Dead you'll serve much better than alive" *"Monsters in your closet? Things under your bed? Woman in your mirror? They're just my messengers" ;When Taunting... ; *"Haha! After all this time I've finally found you" *"No more hiding, it's time for your last words" *"Do you remember the callings Don't leave us!... you should listen to them..." ; *"Not even the Tidecaller can stop this" *"Do you wonder why you became the Tidecaller so early? You can thank me..." *"You're, next..." ; *"So you're the Hunter?" *"It seems so, that Hunter, became hunted" *"Labirynth is something much more frightening that Void, or Death" ;Yves *"You're the only one, who is going to survive this bloodshed" *"Everyone else can die, the only one who matters for me... is you..." *"If we'll end up on the bottom of the sea... at least we'll be happy alone..." ;When Surviving *"Was that supposed to hurt?" *"That's cute..." *"You still think you can oppose me?" ;When Killing *"Now, the rest" *"I hope that we're clear" *"My pursuit is over, and the new one begins..." *"Clean up time over..." ;When First Meeting Yves *"I... I remember you..." *"I don't know who you are... but you look so familiar" *"This must be a dream..." *"The only one who i would guide through the Labirynth..." ;Dance Change Log Author's Comments * I was inspired by this thing when making Feeghal. * Who's Yves? See here. * Do remember to use the format Yourname_Filename.jpg (no brackets) when uploading pictures to a wikia. ;Teh Awesum Work * Marten - the Outlawed Sheriff * Naadir - the Grim Reaper * Sinitar - the Anti-Mage * Lucy - the Guardian Angel * Jitsy - the Miner's Pride * Spectre - the Phantom ATTENTION PLEASE Thank you... As I'm not very experienced in drawing, so I'm looking for an artist who would like to draw my custom champion's squares, icons, splash artwork, etc. As a test, send me a custom splash art of my previous custom champions (including Feeghal) to this e-mail: erdamonpl@gmail.com If someone's interested, go ahead (I know that nobody is going to sign for this but still I hope that I will find at least one entry in my mailbox ;_;) Category:Custom champions